China x Reader - Twists (LEMON)
by MisterCrapola
Summary: Hello! This is the first lemon I'll be posting on Fanfiction! It was originally a request on dA. I only own the plot and story! My dA account is imred22. Please don't steal or copy !


_China x Reader_

_Twists_

_(LEMON)_

**WARNING: This is a lemon, meaning sex. This also includes bondage. Don't like, don't read! If you will continue, enjoy~!**

You walked to the house you shared with Yao, eyes foggy from thinking about what was waiting for you at your home. As your heart beat faster, you felt your panties slowly getting soaked. You walked faster, the cold air of the night making you shiver. Your house was in sight, and you smirked. Reaching your home, you unlocked the door, stepping in. You quietly shut it, leaving your heeled boots on. You walked through your house, going up the stairs that led to your lover. You finally reached the room you two slept in.

Opening the door, you walked in. "Miss me?" You spoke in a husky tone, chuckling after. There were no lights except for the glowing of candles. Another moan escaped your lover's lips, making you shiver. He was lying on the bed, ankles tied to it with some scarves. His hands were chained to the head board with handcuffs, visible red marks on the milky skin of his wrists. Your eyes scanned his quivering body, and you licked your lips subconsciously. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, making the waves of pleasure stronger. His hard length had two egg vibrators taped to it. His penis also wore a leather cock ring, leaving it rock hard. You couldn't wait to see him squirming and begging under you.

You walked over to him, heels clacking. "You look so dirty, Yao~ Your cock is just begging for attention." You whispered into his ear, giving it a long lick. He sucked in a breath, whispering intelligible things. "Hmm? What is it?" Your voice was teasing, as your nails dragged down his chest, stopping at his belly button before pulling away. "B-Blindfold.." He whispered, before letting out another moan. "Alright, since you're such a good boy~" You chuckled, pulling off the silk cloth. His hazel eyes were teary, the pleasure getting to him. "(F/N)~" He moaned out your name, his toes curling. His hair was messy, strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. He watched you as your hand ran down his chest, lightly brushing the head of his member before pulling away. He whimpered in disappointment, as you started walking away.

You pushed your jacket down your shoulders, leaving you in a black, tight long-sleeved shirt. You also had on dark blue pencil skirt, and your knee-length, leather boots. And of course, your necklace bearing the key to his handcuffs. You walked back towards him, crawling over his bound body. Sitting on his lower-stomach, you reached under your bed for a box. Pulling out a riding crop, his eyes widened. "(F-F/N)? W-Wha are you going to d- Ngah!" You hit his thigh with the riding crop, leaving a bright red mark. "Did I allow you to speak?" You ran the crop down his thigh.

He hissed through gritted teeth at the pain. But somehow, the pain felt so good. You kneeled down near his throbbing erection. "Look at how helpless you are." You scoffed, stroking his flesh slowly. Yao let out a low moan. "P-Please.. (F/N).." He muttered breathily. "Spit it out, Yao." You turned up the power of the vibrators. You leaned down and licked the head earning a gasp. "Please.. L-Let me cum!" He pleaded.

You smirked, kissing his tip. "Alright. Since you asked so nicely~" You replied, snapping the cock ring off. You take the head of him into your mouth. His moans reached your ears, making you chuckle. This sent vibrations down his penis, making the pleasure stronger. Your hand stroked him faster, and his moans seemed like screams by now. "Yao~ Your cries are too vulgar." You giggle at his state. Yao pulls on the handcuffs, wanting to hold you, even if the cold metal bit into his skin. Your free hand rubbed his inner thigh slowly in circles. "(F-F/N)~! Aah~!" He yelled your name as you went lower, your hot mouth engulfing half of him.

Your nails slowly dug into Yao's thigh, the pain heightening the pleasure. "Nngh.. (F/N)!" He growled, muscles tightening. He pulsed inside your mouth, releasing his load. He shook and quivered as he shot his load into your mouth. You grunted in surprise as the thick, salty liquid slid down your throat. You swallowed all of it, some escaping down your chin. Wiping your mouth, stood on the bed, at his bound feet. "Are you tired yet, Yao?" You stripped your clothing, one by one, giving Yao a small show. You left on your panties. "Don't fall asleep on me, now." You chuckled dropping the riding crop. "But (F/N).. I c-can't.." He replied, voice tired. "You can't go on anymore? How pathetic." You hissed, slowly sitting back down and crawling over his sweaty body.

You kneeled over his face, giving him a good look at your soaked panties. Your lustful scent aroused him. He pulled desperately at the handcuffs, wanting to touch you. To make you feel his need. "Do you want to pleasure me, Yao?" You purred, reaching into your panties. "Y-Yes!" He weakly yelled. "Then why don't you beg, hm? Don't howl~" Your grin widened at his helplessness. "(F-F/N).. Let me touch you. L-Let me taste you.. Let me make you feel my love. Please~?" He begged, eyes glazed over with lust. "Hmm.. How about no?" You teased, looking at him with raised eyebrows. You almost laughed when you saw his eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. "I'm just teasing. You're a good boy~" You slowly lowered yourself onto his mouth.

He hungrily lapped at your clothed heat, tasting you through the fabric. You put your hands on his chest behind you for support, digging your nails into the cream-colored skin. "You call that pleasure~?" You hissed, and he groaned in pain, but didn't stop. He pushed his tongue into your entrance along with your panties. You moaned, feeling the soft fabric against your insides, with his warm tongue. You growled. It felt so good. You could feel the strong, wet muscle moving around inside you, the panties rubbing your insides.

He pulled his tongue out, flicking your clit. Taking the bundle of nerves into his teeth, he lightly nibbled, sending shocks through your body. You moaned and groaned, feeling your body heat up. You pulled away quickly, leaving his tongue hanging out. You pulled off your soaking wet panties, flinging them somewhere. You slid down his body, nails grazing his skin as you moved. You lifted yourself over his member, his tip teasing your entrance.

You two have done it many times, so there was no need for preparation. "(F/N).. Please! I'm begging you!" He whimpered, teary brown eyes looking at you. You smirked and dropped down on him, his length entering you. You let out a shout of pain and pleasure as he pierced you. "Ngah~!" Yao moaned, panting. You started moving, your breasts bouncing with you. Your moans got louder as the vibrators rubbed against your walls. "You're so.. Fucking good!" You yelled, moving in circles as you rode him. "Aah! (F/N).. The hand~cuffs~!" He pleaded, eyes teary with immense pleasure.

You grabbed the key from your necklace, reaching forward and unlocking the handcuffs. He tugged on his hands and the handcuffs fell. He reached to his feet, pulling off the scarves as you kept bouncing. He then flipped you two immediately. He started thrusting into you, the new angle making your yells turn into screams. He pinned your hands above your head, thrusting faster. "(F-F/N)! You're so tight! Aah~!" He moaned, his grip on your wrist tightening to the point of pain. He leaned down and sucked at your breasts, swirling his tongue around the nub. "Y-Yao! Don't stop!" You begged, moving in time with his thrusts.

He went faster, pounding into you. "N-Not like this.. Hold me!" You whispered, and he looked up to see your eyes spilling tears of both pleasure and happiness. His heart raced as he let go of your wrists. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him and never wanting to let him go. His thrusts became erratic. "Y-Yao..!" You held him tighter, moaning louder. "(F/N)!" He groaned, and yelled as he released inside you. Feeling sudden warmth fill you, you moaned as you came. He did a few weak thrusts before pulling out of you.

He fell beside you, pulling you softly towards him. You hugged him. "That was wonderful, aru. I'm glad we tried your fantasy." He mumbled to you. You giggled. "I knew it would be awesome. But did you have to do that? I was having fun dominating.." You pouted and he chuckled. "Sorry, aru~ Tomorrow, take some birth control, okay?" He reminded you. You hummed in response. "Wo ài ni, Yao~" You purred, hugging him tighter. "I love you too, (F/N)~" He replied, holding you close as you two drifted to sleep, body heat keeping you warm.


End file.
